Sparking a Fire
by Harvest-Girl301
Summary: AnWL, MarlinxOC He was 19, she was 15. Seperated because of their age, the two farmers never forgot their first love. 14 years later, after the death of Leah/OC's father, the lovers are about to be reunited by fate. Will old sparks rekindle a flame?
1. Chapter 1: It all Started With a Letter

Hi, my name is Liz, and I decided to write this story out of complete boredom, insomnia, and love for both Harvest Moon and writing.

I would like to say a few things before I start:

1. I don't own Harvest Moon, none of the characters, places, or anything are mine. Don't sue me, Natsume creates the characters, I create the story.

2. Please, **Please, Please **write reviews for this story. I enjoy constructive critisism and positive comments both, but please do not flame my work.

3. I will take several weeks, possibly even months to update this story, so don't complain! I'm a busy gal, and I can't afford many sleepless nights. I'll do my best for my fans, though!

4. Enjoy it and please don't hate me if I can't spell character's names correctly.

Now, on with the show!

**Chapter One: It All Started With A Letter**

It was an ordinary day in ForgetMeNot Valley. The sun made its way into the colorless sky, while several inhabitants of the small town began to rise out of their straw beds to begin a long day of difficult farm work. One of these citizens, a widower named Takkura rose just as he did every day; with a small grunt, a glance at the picture of his deceased wife, and a quick check of his humble abode. Everything was just as dusty and bland as it was the day before, and the troubled man sighed as he opened his wooden door. A red card that had been carefully placed on top of the door fluttered like a beautiful butterfly into his wrinkled hands. Takkura glanced around the old farm to find a possible writer of the brightly-colored letter, but the plantation was empty, as usual. His shaking, withered hands frailly opened the letter to reveal its contents.

_Dear Tak,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but I know you knew my father, Joseph. As you are well-aware, my father considered you one of his best friends and he was honored to have a loyal friend like yourself in his life. Unfortunately, his cancer spread to his brain, and he passed away this Saturday. I am at a loss for words now, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me to stay at my father's farm, until I can sort things out. I plan on arriving in ForgetMeNot Valley at the start of the growing season in Spring. I will do my best to help you on the farm in return for your hospitality._

_Thank you, _

_Leah_

Takkura dropped the crimson note immediately after reading it; he was in disbelief, shock, and every possible negative emotion at the same time. His friend, Joseph was a great, ambitious man that was successful as a stock-trader in New York City. Despite all of his wealth and earnings, Joseph was not happy unless he was in ForgetMeNot Valley, the place he had met Leah's mother and his only true love. The rich man's daughter, from what Takkura remembered of her, was a spoiled teenager that despised dirt and refused to leave the house her father built on the plantation. The old farmer could not help but wonder why the girl who claimed she would never plant a crop had decided to visit ForgetMeNot Valley, instead of the many mansions her deceased father had bought. Befuddled, Takkura decided to deviate from his regular schedule and visit Vesta's farm. He hoped that the younger Marlin or Celia would remember more about Leah than his aged brain could, and he rushed towards the prosperous farm, preparing questions for the workers.

"Marlin, Celia!" Takkura's raspy voice called the two middle-aged farmers, and they swiftly appeared in front of him.

"What can we do for you today, Sir?" asked Celia with a cheerful, yet respectful smile. Takkura had always admired Celia's child-like optimism and cheerfulness from the day she moved into ForgetMeNot Valley to assist at Vesta's farm, and he graciously returned her soft smile.

"I was wondering if either of you remembered a girl named Leah," the elder farmer responded. Celia simply stared at him blankly, but Takkura noticed a change in Marlin's posture. His usually hunched back stood up straight and his inexpressive face changed into a soft shade of pink. The female farmer noticed these changes in her close friend, and decided to leave the conversation to let the two men talk alone.

"No, I don't remember a girl named Leah," began the younger of the two workers. He shifted positions, awkwardly and nervously focusing his beady eyes at the sky. "I do, however remember a woman named Leah," he said still staring aimlessly at the cumulus clouds in the sky. "I had a sort-of romance going on with her, but I was, erm, I was a bit too..." Marlin's eyes changed again, beginning to tear. It was obvious to Takkura that the pain of whatever happened between the two lovers was still fresh, and he decided not to inquire the damaged man again. The elder plantation keeper gently patted Marlin's shoulder, and left to find Vesta, Marlin's talkative older sister. Takkura found the burly woman planting tomato seeds for the spring, showing the smaller Celia that it was necessary to be gentle with the future plants. The wrinkled, bitter farmer snickered at the irony.

"Vesta, I need to speak with you alone." His tone was grave, and serious. The strong redhead rose, and motioned him to follow her into the tool shed, where her best work was done. Once they were alone, Joseph's friend spoke again, "Do you remember what happened between Marlin and Leah?" he inquired the chatty woman, knowing the story he was about to hear could quite possibly take hours.

"Ah, my old friend! Marlin and Leah, they had a little romance goin' on. My brother really loved her, first time in his life that he was ever happy, last time too. They were always together, she even lied to Joe, sayin' she hated goin' outside, y'see? She snuck o'er here before Joe even woke up! They would spend they day just talkin' and talkin', but he was 19 and she was only 15. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't help but fallin' in love anyway. After a while, ol' Joe caught on and found out the whole thing, and they moved back to the city before Marlin could even say goodbye. It hurt him real bad, and I think he still loves the girl." Vesta finished her anecdote with a small, disapproving frown as she looked at the male farmer. "I say they were just dumb teenagers," the woman grunted as she sauntered out of the tool shed, ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2:It Came From the Daughter of a

Hi, I'm still Liz! I apologize for the wait, and decided to write this chapter out of sheer boredom.

I would like to say a few things before I start:

1. I don't own Harvest Moon, none of the characters, places, or anything are mine. Don't sue me, Natsume creates the characters, I create the story.

2. Please, **Please, Please **write reviews for this story. I enjoy constructive criticism and positive comments both, but please do not flame my work.

3. I will take several weeks, possibly even months to update this story, so don't complain! I'll do my best for my fans, though!

4. Enjoy it and please don't hate me if I can't spell character's names correctly.

**Chapter Two: It Came From the Daughter of an Old Friend**

After his enlightening conversation with Vesta, Takkura made his way back to the old plantation. The sun was at its peak in the middle of the cloudless sky, and the elderly man's mouth gently curved upwards. He could not remember the last time he had been touched by a smile; the last time he had even felt a small drop of happiness. Perhaps the crimson envelope in his wrinkled hand held more than Leah's letter, it had Takkura's smallest glimmer of hope. The widower had always disliked working on the farm alone, and he was greatly looking foward to the arrival of the daughter of his wealthy friend. Takkura kept his black eyes on the sea-blue sky, and his daydreaming was soon interrupted by a loud "Ouch!" In front of the plantation owner stood Rock, the juvenile son of Ruby and Tim. His hair was straw yellow and shone in the midday sun, while his brown eyes sparkled with youth that Takkura greatly envied. Always vibrant and friendly, Rock inquired "What's going on Tak? You must've been in one big fantasy because you just crashed right into me!" His brown eyes shifted to the bright envelope in the elderly man's hand, and he continued interrogating, "What's with that red envelope, man? I remember the last time you got one of those, your wife died. Is everything ok, Tak?"

Takkura stared at the red envelope, and proceeded to answer the young boy's questions, "Rock, this letter is from the daughter of a very old and dear friend of mine. She wrote to tell me that he has died, and she wants to come visit ForgetMeNot Valley. Her name is Leah, and she visited here once before when you were about 8 years old."

"Leah, oh, I remember I had a huge crush on her! She wouldn't be my girlfriend because I was 'too young' or something, how lame is that? Do you think she would go for me now, Tak?" Rock's response took the farm owner aback, and he responded with a small chuckle. Takkura decided not to answer the blonde's question, at the expense of sparing his feelings. Leah had loved Marlin, not some silly eight-year-old boy that had a childlike crush on her. As the tanned farmer traveled back to his farm, his thoughts began to race, "_What if Leah comes here and falls in love with Rock? What if she still loves Marlin? What if she doesn't like it here at all? What if I'm left alone again?" _Takkura soon found himself standing on the scenic beach of ForgetMeNot Valley doing something he hadn't done in years; absolutely nothing. For the first time since the death of his beloved wife, the man finally had time on his hands to simply think and enjoy the beautiful place he lived in. The town had not changed much since Leah's original visit years prior; everything had simply gotten older. The valley housed the same residents, most of which would be enthralled to see a fresh face. His deep eyes then focused on the waves and watched them gently crash into the soft sand.

* * *

The sun was nearing its time for slumber when Takkura heard gentle footsteps behind him. He slowly turned around to see an entrancing maiden with purple, sparkling, amethyst eyes. The elderly plantation owner had seen these same, unique eyes once in his long life in his great friend, Joseph. He remembered how Joe's vibrant eyes shone on his wedding day, and that same sparkle was in this girl's eyes. The farmer did not need the woman to introduce herself, because she was obviously Joesph's daughter. She not only possessed his eyes, but his chestnut hair, broad smile, and inexplicably huge feet. The girl also had her mother's dainty nose, porcelain skin, and styled her hair in a high ponytail. Leah was absolutely astounding, and Takkura had never seen any woman so beautiful in his life besides his deceased wife, Irene.

The purple-eyed beauty began, "Hello, Takkura, I remember you! I'm Leah, sorry for arriving so early, I just couldn't stand being inside the city anymore." Her voice was soothing and angelic, so smooth that the old man thought to himself, "_I must be dreaming_."

"Welcome to ForgetMeNot Valley, again, Leah. You look exactly like your father. Come, follow me. I'll show you the farm, give you the grand tour." Leah nodded in response to the old farmer's greeting, and followed him to the plantation. "As you remember, this is the valley," Takkura began, showing Leah around the tiny town. The two farmers soon arrived at the Inn, workplace of Tim and Ruby, and home to their son Rock. Leah's expressive eyes shifted uncomfortably as she read the sign, and the experienced Takkura noticed, "Something wrong Leah?"

"Rock lives here," the woman began slowly, "He had a thing for me, and would always follow Marli- me around. It was always uncomfortable because he was eight, and I was fifteen. I was flattered, but he was just a little boy. I couldn't break his heart and tell him I wasn't interested, so I just stayed inside for the majority of the trip. You remember that right Tak?"

"I thought you simply didn't like the dirt, Miss Leah. Besides it's no better than a ninteen year old and a fifteen year old girl starting a romance." Leah's gentle mouth dropped slightly after Takkura's biting comment, and her eyes began to fill with heart-broken tears.

"I'd- I'd rather not talk about that right now, Tak," she responded simply. The old farmer, realizing how fresh Leah's pain was decided to respect her and the two stood in silence in front of the Inn for hours.


	3. Chapter 3: It Came in a Red Envelope

**Hey guys, it's been awhile! **

**1. I don't own anything, except my own ideas, which don't include the characters.**

**2. Spelling Tak is always a problem**

**3. Enjoy!**

**4. R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It Came in a Red Envelope**

"So you know," Leah stared at the elderly farmer after their prolonged silence. Takkura nodded affirmatively and slowly, staring at her, and then quickly averted his elderly eyes to the ground. "It's okay," she began, her voice low laden with the secrets that her past in Forget-Me-Not valley contained. "Come," she gestured towards her father's farm, "I'll tell you about it. I've grown up a lot, Tak." Smiling, the elderly man knew he did not need Leah's statement to prove her newfound maturity, the fact that she had come by choice was enough proof for his old soul.

"I met Marlin the first day I visited my father," the young adult began. Her face was pale, and a soft blush was beginning to form on her sullen cheekbones. Blinking back newly formed tears, Leah continued, "I had to buy seeds, and I didn't want to. I gave my dad a really hard time about it and we argued for quite a while." She shook her head with a small laugh, "I was a real brat wasn't I, Tak?" The farmer winked at the offspring of his friend, knowing quite well her rhetorical question would not need an answer from him. Leah laughed again, a bit louder this time, smiling with the realization of how dramatically she had changed. "Well, I went to the farm and bought seeds from Celia. She told me that I would get along well with Marlin. I told her I wasn't interested in meeting anyone," her mouth turned upward, "and you know what she said? Neither is he." Takkura and Leah began laughing softly as they strolled into the farm, their amusement traveling into the elderly buildings and trees.

"That sounds a lot like Marlin," the old man said, while holding his door open for the lady. Nodding, Leah laughed with a large smile. "Yes, exactly. But I had to know more, so I told Celia to introduce us. And he wasn't anything I had expected." She sat down, breathless, her cheeks rosy filled with love that had long left her body. "Tak, he was wonderful!" Leah explained bluntly. "I don't doubt that. Please continue," he responded while turning his stove on. In his old age, the farmer had learned to brew perfect sweet tea. Even when Joseph's daughter had been more finicky, she still loved to drink his tea. As if reading his mind, Leah excitedly asked, "You're brewing the tea? I've been craving it for years." With a smile and nod from Takkura, she continued her story, "As soon as he exited the building and I saw his blue eyes, I fell for him. I could barely even get out my name when Celia introduced us; as the two people who could be antisocial together. So, that's what we did, for the first few hours. I was trying to act as if I didn't care, and he was silent. We were both just sitting in his tack house. But finally, he offered me a cucumber. And we were inseparable since that moment."

Takkura laughed, "a cucumber?" as he poured Leah's cup of tea. It was hot, steaming, and clouded her already watered eyes. Through the smoke, he noticed her scowl, but finally respond, "Yeah, a cucumber." Taking a sip of the warm drink, and allowing the tea to relax her stressed body, the young adult said, "Pretty stupid, I know. But it's what got us to start talking. And once we did, we never stopped. It seemed obvious that we would fall for each other, and we did. But, I was young, and Joseph would have killed me." The elderly farmer winced at hearing his old friend's name. He had never fully understood why Leah insisted on calling him by his full name instead of "dad". It was evident that their relationship was strained when they first came to Forget-Me-Not valley, but he had assumed Leah's newfound maturity would have been linked with a better relationship with her father. He sighed, watching her break from her story to take a sip of his tea. "Some things will never change," the elder man thought to himself, waiting to hear what became of Leah's and Marlin's relationship.


	4. Chapter 4: It was a Very Short Letter

_**So to make up for the long wait, its two chapters in a day. Ooh a twist!**_

**_Inspired by college finals not being fun._**

**_1. I don't own these Characters_**

**_2. Same thing for spelling Tak's name as always._**

**_3. Enjoy_**

**_4. Read and Review! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: It was a Very Short Letter**

Takurra waited for the maiden to appear done with her tea, before getting up to refill her cup with more of the hot beverage. While pouring the steaming drink, he finally enquired, "so, what happened Leah?" Staring inquisitively she responded, "You mean you don't know?" Her tone was angry and sarcastic, it was obvious that she had assumed her father had told his friend everything. The old man sighed, "Joe never told me. He just uprooted and left. I thought it was because you were being too much of a pain." He said the last part as gently as possible, attempting to salvage any hopes of affection Leah would ever feel for her father. Smirking, the younger of the two admitted, "I was always a pain, Tak. That had never stopped Joseph before." Wafting the steam off her new cup of tea, she daintily drank with one pinky up, and forced a smile. Leah looked exactly like her father when she was angry, her eyes filled with a kind of rage that was both intimidating and scary. Turning to the tea, her purple eyes seemed to stare at the beverage for answers. "Honestly," the girl slowly began, "I thought you found out and told him. I guess I was acting suspicious. Joseph always seemed to know when I was up to no good." Takkura smiled at his friend's daughter, offering her a comforting hand. "Don't worry, he always caught me too," he proclaimed while patting Leah's shoulder.

Continuing, the old farmer offered, "Marlin is still here you know." The phrase did not seem to phase the girl as she sighed while putting her tiny elbows on the table. "I figured he would be." Raising his eyebrow, perplexed by her negative attitude to her past love, he asked, "But I thought you liked him?" Leah nodded, sipping quickly, "I loved him," she corrected the elder man. "Loved," she repeated, putting extra emphasis on the 'd'. Takkura understood that Marlin, Rock, and even possibly himself were all parts of Leah's past; parts that she probably wanted to be rid of or erase. But why was she here, if it was meant for the past, he wondered. Before the elder man was able to ask her that very question, the young girl quickly stood up, proclaiming, "I think I'll be going now. Night Tak." Shuffling out of Takkura's house, she exited not to the left where her house would have been, but to the right in the direction of both the Inn and Vesta's farm. As the elder man's eyes watched the younger girl walk, he sighed, praying that Leah would make the right decisions on her walk and ignore the ruthless girl that she had once been, but still ultimately resided within her.

* * *

Rock heard a quick knock on his door. Assuming that it was either Tim or Ruby, his parents checking on him, he opened the door quickly, with a curt, "What do you want?" However, instead of Tim and Ruby, a beautiful girl stood in his doorway in their place. The young blonde was taken aback by the brunette woman's soft smile and delicate porcelain face. Once Rock gained enough composure to look at her completely, one thing stood out. It was those eyes; her eyes. Beautiful, and unique, they were purple jewels that he had only seen on one face before. Dumbstruck, the man could only make out her name, "Leah." Smiling at his recognition, she inquired, "may I come in Rock?" The way her voice cooed his name was enthralling, and still unable to speak, he motioned her inside his spacey bedroom. Judging by his lack of response and stunned face, Leah decided to take control of the conversation. After all these years, it was evident that Rock still saw her as the unobtainable girl of his dreams. Smiling to herself, the older woman began, "I'm glad you remember me. The last time I was here I think I was babysitting you," she winked. The younger blonde exclaimed, "No you weren't! You never needed to babysit me!" Laughing at his protests, Leah smiled and paced towards his window, looking at the sky. Rock simply stared at her, befuddled by her sudden appearance. "Well, if you came here to make fun of me, you can just leave." With his firm statement, Leah turned around, but her eyes would not look at her counterpart. They drifted from the floor, to his drawers, and his bed. Finally their eyes met, as the beauty admitted, "I don't know why I came here. My father died, and I just felt it was right. But now all's I see is the past, when I really want to live in the future." Leah's purple jewels remained fixed on his brown eyes, as a single tear fell onto her pale cheek. The opposite eye began to well and form a steady stream of its own. Soon, Leah stood in the middle of Rock's room, crying and hugging herself for the comfort she obviously desired and needed. Embracing the damsel, his strong arms gave a place for her tiny head to rest, while his hands offered comfort and solace by gently patting her chestnut locks. "Shh, it's okay," Rock repeated over and over, whispering in her ear in the softest tone he could possibly make.

Wiping a tear from her eye, the girl quickly released herself and marched over to the boy's door. The younger male did not want her to leave, yet he also did not want to force her to stay, so he stayed silent, until her hand reached the knob. With a large sigh, Leah locked the door and turned to face Rock. Shocked by her motion, he stared at her, asking, "Uhh, Leah. What are you doing?" With tears still in her large eyes, she simply stated, "Living in the present."

* * *

The next morning, the blonde was awoken by a chilly wind. Rolling over, he discovered a small note, written in scrawled penmanship. It simply stated, "_Same time tomorrow._" Rock groaned, and realized that the amazing dream he had about Leah had in fact, been real. Putting on his clothes, and admiring the newly formed love bite on his neck, he happily went downstairs to eat breakfast, knowing that he would have another great night with the woman of his dreams.


End file.
